tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem
'Requiem ' is the 25th episode of Season 4 and the 103rd episode overall. Official Description Splinter must lead the turtles and the Mighty Mutanimals on the hunt to defeat his old enemy. Plot The episode begins in Super Shredder's hideout where Baxter Stockman gives him the final dose of mutagen which will stabilize him. After he is injected with the mutagen, he feels stable and natural. He demands the Elite Footbots to test out his power, which he succeeds in defeated all of them. He then fights a hologram of Karai, proving that he no longer has any emotion. Rahzar and Fishface enter, telling Shredder they have discovered that Karai and Shinigami are residing in the Mutanimals' hideout. Shredder is now ready to destroy all of his enemies once and for all. In the lair, the Turtles, Casey, and April watch the final episode of Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Krew. Meanwhile, Splinter is meditating. Leonardo enters the dojo and asks him why he is so distant lately. He says to Leo that he should not worry about Splinter, and says he should talk about Leonardo. He asks him if he knows why Splinter chose Leo as the leader of the team, but he recalls that Splinter told him just because he asked. However, Splinter said that only to temper his ego at the time and he actually chose him because knew even when he was a small boy that one day he would grow up to be the leader of the team after he passes on. Before they can talk more, the Turtles come in and ask Leo if he wants to visit Karai and Shinigami at the Mutanimals' hideout. Raphael offers Splinter to go and he accepts the invitation, as he needs to spend more time outside of the dojo. Meanwhile at the Mutanimals' hideout, Shinigami, Karai, and the Mutanimals are enjoying their time while planning their future attack on Super Shredder. But before continuing their plans, Rockwell picks up an alert from the cameras, showing that Super Shredder has come to fight them. They have no choice but to prepare for battle. The Mutanimals put the warehouse on lock-down, but Shredder manages to break through the barriers with his enhanced strength. Everyone tries their best to protect Karai from him. Rockwell hits Shredder with super-heated plasma beams, but there is no effect. Shredder beats Slash and Leatherhead ferociously, before throwing him into Rockwell's lab equipment, setting the building on fire. Karai is about to save Leatherhead and the other Mutanimals, but Shredder attacks her, saying he will kill her like he killed her mother all those years ago. As this fuels her anger, she runs her katana at Shredder's heart, causing the sword to break. Then he throws her from the second floor to the ground followed by a large amount of debris falling on her. The Turtles arrive, only to discover that the hideout has been destroyed. Splinter and Leonardo anxiously search for Karai and eventually find her trapped under multiple chunks of concrete. Fearing she has been killed, Leonardo performs cardiopulmonary resuscitation on her. Fortunately, she survives but wakes up groaning in pain. Splinter splits the teams between Raphael, April, Slash and Casey with him and Michelangelo, Donatello, and Leatherhead with Leonardo, while Shinigami remains with Karai. Leonardo believes it is a bad idea, but they must quickly leave before emergency services arrive for the building and Karai. Leonardo's team follows Bebop and Rocksteady's van to the Coney Island amusement park, where they fight with Bebop and Rocksteady, Rahzar, and Fishface. Meanwhile, Splinter and the others go to the rooftop of the Wolf Hotel building, where they face off with Super Shredder himself. He badly injures Slash, April and Raphael and causes Casey to fall of the building. Casey uses his grappling hook to survive his fall but his face hits a wall, which breaks his hockey mask. At the park while everyone is fighting, Rahzar pins Leonardo to the ground, about to take his life, before Leatherhead tackles him off the pier into the water, drowning him very deep below the surface. After killing Rahzar, Leatherhead comes back up to the ground. Michelangelo thinks they beat everyone but then see Bebop and Rocksteady escape, realizing it was all a setup just to split the teams. Donnie receives a call from April telling him to get to the rooftop of the Wolf Hotel as soon as possible because Super Shredder injured everyone very badly. On the rooftop, Splinter severs many of Shredder's claws, slightly weakening his power. When he gets back up, Splinter trips him which causes him to fall of the rooftop. From the ground, Leonardo notices Shredder running towards Splinter after pulling himself back up from the ledge and is screaming in fear. April screams at Splinter to watch out, but it is too late. Shredder penetrates his steel claws through Splinter's body and throws him off the rooftop to his death. Super Shredder, proud of his deed, is forced off the roof from April's extremely powerful psionic wave into a garbage truck. Casey crushes him in the truck, hoping to kill Splinter's murderer. The Turtles begin to cry as they look down at Splinter's dead body and think of all the past memories. Heartbroken, the Turtles place his body in the Shellraiser before driving off. In the alley, the garbage truck begins to shake very hard. Suddenly, Shredder's fist breaks through the steel. Splinter's Wisdom "Giving guidance to your brothers does not come from here, it comes from here." Trivia *"Requiem" is a Catholic mass held to honor the deceased. *Casey Jones' "Oops" is a reference to the end of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1990 film, but this line is more deliberate. *Rahzar dies in this episode. Quotes Gallery Requiem2.png|Super Shredder throws Splinter off the rooftop of the Wolf Hotel building. requiem.png Category:Episodes that aired in 2017 Category:The Show Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes